Unnoticed
by StarzOfDraco
Summary: The beautiful head cheerleader and the school's resident geek didn't always notice each other, but once they did...there was no going back.  The story of how Quinn Fabray and Artie Abrams came to be.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn sluggishly wandered her way into the choir room, the squeak of her keds as her only company. After the drama of last year and what with the current Cheerio drama stirring about, the head cheerleader made it a point to always arrive for glee practice early. She would always enter the same way, head down and arms hugging her binder protectively against her uniform clad chest. She would always take the same seat, the one in the second row and off the middle to the right. She would always wait quietly for the others to funnel in and not say a word until there was something worth complaining about.

If anyone noticed, they didn't say anything. At least not to her face. Within earshot maybe, but never to her face.

Santana would point and whisper "What a Lima Loser!' while gossiping with Brittany.

Brittany would ask if 'Lima Loser' was a new type of bean.

Puck was too busy getting in trouble to ever be around enough to notice anything.

Kurt and Mercedes assumed she was back to being embarrassed about socializing with those so low on the totem pole.

Finn and Rachel were like Mike and Tina, too wrapped up in each other to be bothered with anything else. Of course that didn't stop Rachel from fretting over the thought that Quinn was squeezing in some extra practice time in an attempt to steal away some of her solos. Like the good little boyfriend, Finn was there to bring Rachel back to the land of the sane during those diva freak outs.

Sam was sweet, but boy had no game what-so-ever. Not to mention that Finn seemed to have some sort of a man crush on the guy and hogged all of the blonde's time.

Artie? Well, Quinn barely paid any attention to the kid in the wheelchair, so why would he pay any attention to her?

All in all, they were wrong. Quinn didn't arrive early because she wanted to make a vocal impression on Mr. Schue or because she was embarrassed (or more _not_ embarrassed) by all of the vocally gifted students that surround her. Sure, she loved to sing and a part of her, all of her if she would ever allow herself to be completely honest, was beyond grateful for the companionship and support that her fellow glee club members offered during what she refers to as 'the year that didn't happen,' but none of that had anything to do with her prompt arrival.

Truth was, she was alone.

Her friends weren't really her friends and the friends that were…well, she was a cheerleader again. She couldn't be seen hanging out with those socially inept parasites. Not if she wanted to stay where she was. On top…and alone.

Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes at her thoughts. The more specific reason she would arrive early was that she didn't have a place to sit anymore and she could never figure out where it was okay to sit when she showed up last. It was like the lunch room for the un-populars and Quinn hated the feeling. It was just easier to deal with being shafted by a jealous cheerleader or an ex-boyfriend dealing with a jealous girlfriend when she already had a seat.

She shook her head, pulling herself out of the downward spiral of self pitying thoughts, as the sound of metal clanking and wheels turning reached her ears. Artie Abrams was the school's resident geek (resident cripple to those who suffered from lack of class). What with his sweater vests, thick black rimmed glasses, and A/V interests, how could he be deemed as anything other than a geek? Quinn was almost certain she had never said more than common pleasantries to the boy and that didn't bother her in the slightest.

"Oh, hey Quinn." He spoke barely above a whisper, keeping his head down as he wheeled himself over to the end of the bottom row. Everyone knew that was _his _spot.

Quinn furrowed her brow as she propped her elbow on her books and rested her temple against her fist before responding with a simple, yet breathy "Hey."

The others may have been too absorbed with their own lives to ever notice the on goings around them, but Quinn was different. She was a people watcher. She watched anyone and everyone, even if at the end of the day she refused to acknowledge their existence and she knew from the first syllable that escaped Artie's lips that something was wrong. It was the same with Mercedes and Quinn couldn't help the tug of her heart she felt as she watched Artie sitting silently with his gloved hands folded in his lap.

Two by two (_when did the club split up into pairs and why didn't she have an assigned bosom buddy?_) the others began trickling in. Mercedes and Kurt sat off to the far left and in the back. Mike and Tina sat near Quinn, two seats separating them from her. Finn and Rachel cuddled close in the front and in an unsurprising move; Finn hijacked Sam and pulled him into the seat next to them. Santana and Brittany were the last to enter. Santana, busy with her phone, plopped herself behind Quinn leaving Brittany standing awkwardly by herself. Holding her books low and in front, Brittany woefully presented herself in front of Artie. They shared a single glance before Artie turned his gaze away. Hanging her head low, Brittany trudged her way up the steps and took a seat next to Santana.

It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened. Between the disappearance of tiny waves and stolen smiles and the forfeit of the duet competition, it was obvious that Brittany and Artie had a falling out. At least it was obvious to Quinn. What was even more obvious to her was why. She had known Brittany long enough to know that when it comes to dating a guy, Brittany had no morals. Anything goes on the first date and typically…_everything_ went.

"Alright guys!" Mr. Schuester entered with a hand clap. "Let's talk about your next assignment."

Mr. Schuester's voice became a monotonous buzz in the background as Quinn couldn't tear her eyes away from the broken (emotionally broken that is. Quinn had enough class not to focus on the physical aspect) boy in the wheelchair. The broken boy that, on a normal day, exuded a type of confidence that only someone who was perfectly content with themselves possessed. Quinn found herself wanting to do something, if anything, to help him.

* * *

After glee practice, Quinn followed Artie down the hall to his locker, staying a good ten to fifteen steps behind. The more she watched him, the more she wanted to embrace him in a friendly hug, which was wrong on all levels. They weren't friends…or even acquaintances really and they were both living on opposites ends of the popularity spectrum, but that didn't bar the swells of pity (no not pity, more concern) she felt for him.

Taking a deep steadying breath, Quinn took small barely audible steps towards him and leaned her shoulder against a locker that was two away from his. "I understand, you know." She held her books snug against her chest and chewed on her lower lip. "I know how it feels to lose something you cherish to someone who considers the act to be a sport."

Artie surveyed the empty hall, his expression twisting at the idea that yet another cheerleader that barely made eye contact with him was talking to…_him_. "I-I'm sorry?" He heard her, every word, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I just wanted to say that…I know. I know how it feels to be just another notch on someone's bed post." She stared directly at him and he blushed, dropping his head forwards and staring at his twiddling thumbs. She wasn't sure if it was due to the eye contact or the topic of discussion, but she knew as soon as she saw the hint of red flush his cheeks that she was doing the right thing. "So, um, if you ever need to talk. Dealing with Ms. Sylvester's orders and mind numbing speeches has turned me into a decent listener."

"Um, thanks…I guess." Artie's skeptical expression held prominently on display as he glanced up at her.

Quinn offered a small smile before turning away and headed for the parking lot. She made it about five steps before Artie's quiet voice echoed through the hall. "Hey Quinn? Just so you know, I'm here too." He returned her smile with one of his own as they both shared a nod of understanding before leaving their separate ways.

For the first time in a long time, Quinn felt good about herself.

_

* * *

A/N: So, I normally stray away from writing fanfic for a show that is currently on air. It causes quite the mess in my head, but I've been on a Kevin McHale high recently, so I figured…why not? This was meant as a one shot, but what do you guys think? Should I continue?_

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Biology was the worst. It wasn't that Artie hated the study of life; life was kind of important when he thought about it. It was more that he hated having to sit mere feet away from the girl who unknowingly had her fingers wound tightly around his heart. He was still in love with Tina; there was no way of tip-toeing (or tip-wheeling) around that.

Artie sat in the back of the class at one of those library style desks. It made for easy access and unfortunately it also made for easy access…of viewing the back of Tina's blue streaked head. All through class, Artie stared longingly at the one that got away; only diverting his gaze to stare at the clock as the second hand ever so slowly ticked his life away. He never admitted it (and probably never would), but he was a fan of dramatic irony and overused clichés. It always made for a good chuckle.

As his eyes shifted from the clock and back down to his _ex-girlfriend _(he still cringes at the sound of that word), two words escaped the teacher's lips. Two words that made biology that much worse.

"Partner up!"

With Tina near, it made it near impossible for Artie to concentrate on any of the lessons spewing from the teacher's mouth. Everything was usually a blur for him in that one specific class, but when the words 'Partner up' were spoken, it was as though everything had gone into slow motion. People began jumping out of their seats (he _would_ jump if he could) and pairing up left and right. A year ago he would have rolled up next to Tina, said 'Partners?' and that would have been that.

His eyes flitted across the room as he searched for an acceptable partner.

Sam was there, but the guy already had his eyes set on a certain blond cheerleader who sat in the front row.

There was the hockey jock that cheated off of him in math class. Uh, that was a no before Artie even bothered to consider _that_ partnership.

There was the quiet girl who sat in the back near him. People said she was crazy, but who now a days wasn't? Who cares that the rumor around the school was that she had a collection consisting of the hair of everyone on the baseball team? Right?

Artie heaved a heavy sigh, gripped his wheels reluctantly, and began to reverse. As he turned his wheelchair out from under the desk, he was surprised by a pair of unnaturally white keds standing in front of him. His breath hitched as his eyes trailed up the slender form covered in school colors before him.

"Partners?" Quinn's voice was quiet, yet strong as she stood with one hand clutching her elbow from across her body. He still found it suspicious that the head cheerleader, of all people, took some sort of interest in him, but Artie had to admit that it had its appeal.

Quinn was hot.

Enough said.

Artie nodded, smiling wide enough that it reached his eyes. Quinn had walked up to him, said 'Partners?' and that was that.

* * *

Artie and Quinn lingered behind as the others poured out of the choir room. Quinn still had her Magenta wig on and Artie still had on his fake mustache (which was _still _tickling his nose and lip by the way).

"So, about the biology project…" Quinn drawled as she delicately removed the pins that were holding the wig in place. Artie tried to help, but the awkwardness of the entire situation caused his hand to snap back before she noticed. "We should probably discuss it, or whatever." She racked her fingers through her wig mussed hair, shaking the tangles loose the best she could.

"I was thinking we could do something on topic." Artie adjusted his glasses, pushing it higher on the bridge of his nose. "Perhaps a rap detailing the environmental effects of the oil spill?"

Shaking her head, Quinn scoffed. "It's biology class Artie, not MTV. Please get serious."

"Oh…right." The corners of Artie's mouth twitched slightly, pulling itself into a forced half smile for her benefit. He lowered his head and took to staring at his hands. It was his go to thing when he was feeling embarrassed or nervous. "Sorry."

Quinn rolled her eyes, more at herself than at her partner. She felt horrible for letting the 'Queen Bee' side of her personality slip while Artie was doing nothing, but bounce ideas off of her. She wanted to help him, not push him away. "But, um…I do like your oil spill idea. Maybe we could do a, what are those things called? You know, the model things?" She flashed her fingers as she struggled to pick her brain for the right word.

"Dioramas?"

"Yeah, those." Quinn bit her lower lip. "What do you think?"

Artie arched a brow and scrunched his lips to the side as he juggled the idea around in his mind before nodding. "That sounds good. When do you wanna work on it?"

"Um…" She tucked a few fallen strands of hair behind her ear. "I could come over to your place after school tomorrow and we can work on it then."

His blue eyes widened at the suggestion as he took a moment to take an audible gulp. "You-you sure the library wouldn't be better?"

Quinn grinned ever so slightly. "Not if you want to avoid getting paint on all of the books. I would offer my house, but trust me. You don't want to go there right now." Her expression dropped as her lower lip lifted with repressed heartache. Artie didn't have the details on Quinn's home life, but by the look she was wearing, he knew it had to have been pretty bad and more importantly, he knew he shouldn't push. At least not yet.

"Uh, my place it is…I guess." Wringing his hands together, Artie laughed nervously.

Quinn stood up and fetched her belongings. "Tomorrow then?" She asked, sending a look over her shoulder.

Artie nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow."

_

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all of you wonderful people who have reviewed, favored, and/or alerted...or even took the time to read! You guys rock!_


	3. Chapter 3

She was exhausted. Beyond exhausted. Worst of all? She reeked. Quinn was thrilled that she was once again a part of the Cheerios. Order had been restored. The thing she wasn't so thrilled about? No contest, it would have to be…

Pop Practices.

They were like pop quizzes only with cheer routines instead of fill-in-the-blanks. Ms. Sylvester had all of the Cheerios excused from their final periods and demanded that they learn a new routine before the last bell rang (or before the last bell had the audacity to send a wave of high pitched screeching vibrations directly to her ear without permission, as she put it. She had the squeaky red head for that).

Quinn sat on the bench in the locker room as she rotated her neck in a stretch. Exhausted was beginning to sound like an understatement. When the bell rang, her eyes widened in a gasp.

"Artie!" With being burned out, Quinn had almost forgotten about her wheel-bound partner and their study…date? Study thing. Yeah, that sounded a little better. She looked down at herself, inspecting the damage the impromptu practice caused and wrinkled her nose at her own stench. Deflating into herself, she sighed. "Crap."

In a sudden burst of energy (she had no idea where it spawned from), the head cheerleader tore out of the locker room and searched the student flooded halls of McKinley High for one sweater vest wearing boy. She released a depth breath as she spotted him heading for his locker.

"Artie! Hey, I need to talk to you." Breathing heavily, she stood with her shoulders square and her hands on her hips.

He sent one look in her direction before turning back and focusing on placing his books in his locker. "You found another partner."

His tone confused her. It wasn't quite solemn or disappointed. It sounded more as though he had expected her to bail on him. "What? No I…"

"I understand you would want a partner that is more…of your level." He cut her off and began wheeling himself away as Quinn hurriedly tried to keep pace with him. "I'm sure I can find someone else." He paused in mid wheel-push and glanced upwards in thought. "Hmm, the girl that collects hair is…"

"God, could you _try _to stop talking for like a second and hold on." Completely frustrated, Quinn planted herself in front of his wheelchair and folded her arms across her chest. "I was _going _to ask if it was alright if I went home first. Ms. Sylvester sprang a surprise practice session during last period and I would really love a shower and some fresh clothes right about now."

"You do sort of sm…"

"I would think long and hard before you consider finishing that sentence." She held a hand up as her shiver inducing voice sent chills down Artie's back. He would have been a little more frightened if she didn't have that playful smirk of hers covering her features. Her words may have said one thing, but the hidden humor glistening behind her eyes said something entirely different.

"You're right." He shrugged, holding a perfectly straight face. "And now that I think about it…I wasn't going to say anything."

"That's what I thought." She released a breathy sigh. "So, in a hour?"

He smiled lopsidedly. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

Sitting in the garage, Artie began organizing all of the supplies he and his dad had picked up on the way home from school. There were various paints, tiny landscape figures (the kind used for train sets…not that he would know anything about that or would have any pieces already purchased and stored somewhere in a closet where all of his other embarrassing childhood hobbies remained buried), glue, wood for the base, print outs detailing the entire oil-spill fiasco, and everything else needed to make a really slammin' diorama. 'Slammin' may have been over shooting it, but Artie was determined to make it as slammin' as possible.

When the house entrance to the garage opened, the hinges squeaking in effort, Artie swallowed hard and wheeled himself over. He wasn't too ecstatic that someone was coming over; even more so that that someone was Quinn Fabray. His home was his own personal sanctuary and he preferred it that way.

His mouth hung open at the first sight of her. She wore a yellow baby doll dress, a modest white cardigan covering her shoulders, and her golden locks were held back, out of her face, by a simple yellow head band. Artie had seen Quinn dressed like this before (it was kind of her staple), but this was different. This was outside of school…and inside his house.

Quinn was beautiful.

Enough said.

"Hi Quinn." He waved sheepishly, blush filling his every pore, as he tried to be anything, but awkward. Normal was the goal here. Nice, normal, not at all awkward Artie. "I have everything set up in here." He nodded with his head towards the supplies.

"Um…where is here, exactly?" Quinn's eyes wouldn't stop moving as her sight couldn't decide on any one part of the room to land on. The Abrams' garage certainly didn't look like her own. There were rugs strewn about the floor and a couch set up facing a 32" wide screen television. There was a controller charging stand sitting on top of a mini fridge and there were speakers set up in each corner of the room. There was even a PC gaming area off on the side. In the middle, where Artie had everything ready, was a work table that looked as though it could double as a poker table. She had to admit, as juvenile as it seemed, it was kind of cool.

"Oh, well…" He beamed with pride. "This is the Abrams' family man cave!" His eyes lit up in excitement. "My dad and I put it together after my mom complained that we were making too much noise during one of our epic marathon X-box sessions." When she responded with only silence and a raised brow, Artie immediately regretted letting her come over. "S-sorry you have to be in here. Mom was worried about the mess."

Quinn let loose a laugh-like exhale as her jaw dropped in awe. "Actually, I think this is pretty amazing. You always see these kind of things on tv, but never in real life." She simpered as he awkwardly adjusted his glasses. "Don't sweat it Artie, I think it's neat."

"I guess we should get started." Grinning from ear to ear, Artie started showing Quinn what he had planned for their project.

* * *

Three hours and a twelve pack of cream soda later, Quinn and Artie had about half of a beach completed, a portion of the reef done, and something that kind of resembled a forest finished. Things were going smoother than either of them anticipated. Conversations were flowing freely and laughter made for a common occurrence. Quinn could barely believe that she was actually enjoying herself.

"The diorama is turning out well." Quinn commented as she continued painting the ocean scene. "I'm glad we're partners."

Artie frowned, his happy mask slipping for the briefest of moments. "Yeah, me too."

Furrowing her brows, Quinn repeated what she had just said over in her mind and searched for what she had said wrong. Obviously she had said something wrong, based on his expression at least. Finally, it dawned on her. _Partners_. She had decided as soon as the teacher had said 'Partner up!' that she would ask Artie to be hers, even if it meant turning down Sam. It was all a part of her plan to help the boy who she found herself relating to more than she had ever realized she would, but of course he probably would have preferred Tina walking up to him instead of her.

"You still love her, don't you?" Quinn placed down her paint brush and waited for Artie's response. She had already offered him her ears, now she was only waiting for him to use them.

"No, n-not at all." He didn't need to know who 'her' was to answer. "I'm strong now and I do not need a woman holding me back." Straightening his posture, he feigned confidence.

"Right…" She drew out the sound and stared at him knowingly. "And that is why you joined the football team, right? Because you _don't _need a woman?"

"I'll have you know that I actually like football." He adjusted his glasses, the tell-tale sign that he was nervous. "It's fun and I-I rather enjoy building up a sweat." He cleared his throat after that last pronouncement. It sounded a lot more innocent in his head than it did out of it.

"Okay…" She snickered at his uneasiness. "I for one think you are doing great. Not every team can say they have their very own battering ram."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them before Artie timidly stammered out "Wh-why are you being so nice to me?"

She opened her mouth, but no sounds came out.

"We didn't stumble into some sort of 90's teen movie where this is all a dare, did we?" He narrowed his eyes and pulled his brows together. He was convinced that there were some sort of ulterior motive behind the head cheerleader's kindness. "Did you make a bet with someone that you could turn me into prom king?"

Quinn stared up at the ceiling and took a deep calming breath. She should have expected suspicion, but naively she didn't. Bringing her eyes to meet his, she knew she had to say something. "I watch you sometimes."

Artie pointed at himself in shock. "Me? Are you sure?"

"Yes, you." Rolling her eyes, she chuckled. "I saw how you were feeling, how down you were and then you started whatever that was with Brits. I love Brittany, but she's in her own world _far_ away from our own."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed." He folded his hand in his lap.

"When I saw you two the next day, it was easy to see what happened. Then I realized we had more in common than I thought we did and I sort of thought it would be nice if you had someone else to go through this with." She lowered her head in an attempt to ward off the blush that was threatening to fill her cheeks. "Besides, you helped me once."

"I did?" His voice cracked, turning ridiculously high.

"You think I didn't know that it was your idea to sing to Finn and me?" She tilted her head as he shrugged sheepishly. "It really helped, so…thank you."

"Um, a-are you sure you wouldn't prefer to be partnered with Sam? You two seemed to be hitting it off."

"Sam is cute, but he reminds me _so_ much of Finn sometimes. Which is a good thing, but between the two of them?" She scoffed. "They don't shine very much brighter than a flickering candle." Together they fell into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Artie wiped a stray laughter-caused tear out of the corner of his eye and ended with a drawn out sigh. "You helped me once too." He smiled as he recalled the warmth of Quinn's hand on his shoulder. 'Dream A Little Dream' had to have been the hardest performance for him to get through and her small gesture of comfort helped him to do it. "So…thank you."

They stared at each other for awhile, just smiling at one another until the pitter-pattering sounds of an excited brown haired-blue eyed five year old girl came barreling into the garage. "Artie! Artie! Artie! Guess what Mama said?" The little wavy haired girl scrambled up her brother's legs and plopped down in his lap. "Who's she?" The little girl glared at the blond stranger who sat across from her brother.

"Aims, manners." Artie pursed his lips and spoke firmly as he wrapped his arms around his baby sister.

Aimee pouted and scurried her way over to Quinn. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Quinn leaned forward, folding her arms across her legs, so she could be at eye level with the young girl. "I'm Quinn. I'm…a friend of your brothers." Artie's expression widened at Quinn's use of the word 'friend.' He certainly wasn't expecting that. He had always believed that acquaintances was the highest honor he would be granted when it came to one of the most popular girls in school.

Taking a lock of Quinn's hair between her fingers, Aimee smiled brightly. "You're pretty." Giggling, Aimee ran back to her brother's lap. "Isn't she pretty, Artie?"

"Okay, I think it's time you go away." Artie turned beet red as he tried desperately to shuffle his sister out of the garage.

"But, you didn't guess what Mama said yet!"

Sighing, Artie relented to his sister's whining, just as he always did. "What did she say?"

"She said we could order Chinese food for dinner! Quinn, do you like Chinese food?"

"I love it." Quinn responded with an enthusiastic smile.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Aimee hopped off of Artie's lap, clasped her hands together, and stared at Quinn with the biggest puppy dog eyes imaginable. In that moment, Quinn knew she would likely be killed by adorableness before she left the Abrams' home.

"I'm sure she wants to get home, Aims." Artie groaned, trying to give Quinn an easy escape. Surely, the last thing the head cheerleader of the Cheerio squad would want to do is have dinner with his geek family.

"Actually, I'd love to stay for dinner." Quinn winked at Artie while she playfully tapped Aimee on the nose.

"Good you can sit next to me." The little girl jumped in excitement before leaning in and whispering to her brother, "I like her."

"Yeah," he whispered back while holding Quinn's gaze. "I like her too." And he did, truthfully. Quinn was a lot different from the persona she paraded around with at school and with each passing minute, he found himself more and more glad that they were partners.

"I'm gonna go tell Mama!" With that, Aimee took her whirlwind excitement and ran back into the house.

Quinn watched as Aimee left, her eyes lingering on the door longer than she had intended for them to. Just a few months earlier she had given up her baby girl and she couldn't help, but wonder if Beth would grow up to be as energetic as Aimee was. If Beth would run around yelling 'Mama!' Sometimes...only sometimes...Quinn wished she had kept her baby.

"Do you ever think about her?" Artie witnessed the entire exchange of thoughts circling within Quinn's mind. He wasn't sure exactly what the thoughts were about, but he could assume.

Quinn, like Artie earlier, didn't need to know who 'her' was to answer. "Every day."

"You want to talk…"

"Not yet."

"Okay." Artie decided not to press any further and wheeled himself next to Quinn. "Aimee was right, you know."

Quinn chewed on her lower lip as she tried to ignore the thoughts screaming in her head. "About what?"

Artie placed his hand on hers in hopes it would give her the comfort she had given him. "You are pretty." He smiled, capturing her gaze with his own. "I just thought you would like to know."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a little before 7 am (as in 7 in the freaking morning) when Artie found himself rolling down the school's hallway with eyes half closed and head drooping forwards. He didn't even realize that the school doors opened that early.

Apparently, Mr. Schuester had a bit of a freak out and implored to the club that they needed to get together more often. The problem? The only time all of them could get together was before school started, which meant Artie had to be up before the sun was. How lame is that? The best part of waking up in the morning (besides being alive of course) was the fact that the sun was already up and now he felt as though the rays of light were mocking him when they pierced through his bedroom curtains and highlighted his already dressed form. Yep…it sucked.

As he entered the choir room he startled, his head shaking the sleepiness away and his eyes forcing themselves into a widened state, as the loudest snore he had ever heard rang ear-deafeningly through the room.

Mike and Tina were already there. Mike's arm was around Tina's shoulder while Tina's head rested soundly against Mike's chest. Artie sighed, the corners of his lips pulling downwards. Yep…it really sucked.

When he looked over to his spot at the end of the bottom row, he felt his frown slipping away. With eyes bright and tail bushy (it was an innocent description…honest), Quinn sat in the seat that was _right _next to where he always sat. She looked…well, Artie couldn't think of any better way of describing her than saying she looked as though she owned the morning. Not a single hint of sleepiness to be found.

"Morning Artie." Quinn smiled and suddenly, Artie found his new 'best part of waking up in the morning.' They were just friends, of course and Tina was still what floated his boat (again, a completely innocent description…really), but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy what he was seeing. Right?

"Morning." He returned her smile with one of his own and parked himself next to her. "So this kind of sucks, huh?"

"Oh, I don't know…it could be okay." She made the tiniest squeak as she pulled her arm across her chest in a satisfying stretch. "How much do you want to bet Finn forgets his pants before leaving the house?"

Artie chuckled, but before he could respond another blaring snore, stemming from none other than Mike Chang, filled the room.

"God!" Santana pounded a fist against one of the chairs she was sprawled across of. "I don't know if you guys realized this or not, but I _need _at least ten hours of sleep to function properly or else I turn into sort of a bitch."

Artie and Quinn glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

"And I can't get that with Asian Snorlax busting my ear drums." Santana huffed.

Artie raised his hand and interjected. "Actually, Snorlax is-"

"I don't care." Santana snapped as she draped an arm over her eyes. "Someone shut that boy up so that I can get my z's on."

"_Why _do we even have to be here this early?" Without opening her eyes, Tina groaned."I don't think I could sing even if I wanted to."

Brittany tugged on her hair, using pencils to brush it. "I didn't know they made a seven in the morning. D-does the seven at night know?"

"Tina has a point." Quinn commented, ignoring Brittany all together. "What's the point of being here?"

With that, Rachel took it upon herself to address the group and took her spot front and center. "I find that my voice is primed and ready to perform from the moment I open my eyes, but I see where some of you, all of you, would have a problem this early in the morning, but I would have to agree with Mr. Schuester. We need as much practice as possible if we are going to win nationals. We already waste more time than necessary discussing what we are going to sing and fooling around. These morning meetings will help cut down waste and increase practice time productivity." Rachel stood up straight and plastered on a large showy smile as she waited for some kind of reaction from her fellow glee club members. Applauds probably, if Artie had to guess.

"Shut your screechy little trap hole or I will make you shut it!" Santana barked from where she lay, moving only enough to point a threatening finger at Rachel.

Quinn turned in her seat to face Artie and covered her mouth with a hand in hopes of concealing her snickers. It failed as Artie couldn't help, but start snickering because of it.

"See, not so bad huh?" Quinn continued to giggle as she rested her hand on his shoulder...and then proceeded to rest her forehead against her hand. It was all in an effort to contain her laughter, at least that was how Artie explained it away.

"You were right." Artie's shoulders rumbled in joy as the heat from her hand gave him chills (funny how heat can do that sometimes) and as the scent of her hair sent a rush of vanilla to his nose. "Um, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over today after practice. We can finish up our project and you could even stay for dinner if you want." Diverting his gaze to his lap, he blushed. Quinn pulled away, raising a brow and Artie became worried that he was coming off too forward.

"You sure that would be alright with your mom?"

"Yeah, it won't be a problem and Aims will be thrilled. She hasn't stopped talking about you since you left. Here…" Artie reached behind his chair and pulled a white glittery piece of cardstock out of his bag. "She asked me to give this to you."

The entire 4x6 piece of cardstock was covered in silvery glitter and there were holes punched in the shape of stars in the corners where strands of pink flowing ribbon were tied to it. It was an invitation to 'Aimee Abrams Super Special Girls Only Tea Party Extravaganza!' and it specifically requested the presence of one 'Princess Quinn.'

"Oh wow…" Quinn held a hand over her mouth as she tried to resist the urge to let loose a very audible 'awww'. "This has got to be the cutest thing I have ever seen."

"I think she likes you." Artie shrugged shyly. "So, is that a yes?" When he risked a peek at her, she was nodding happily.

"Hey Quinn." Looking as perfect as ever (what was it with blonds and looking as though don't require sleep), Sam rudely interrupted.

"Hi, Sam." Quinn turned away from Artie and greeted Sam with one of her 'make Artie's morning' smiles. It made Artie cringe a little.

"I was wondering if you were busy after school. The theater at the mall is playing the extended version of Avatar." Sam ran a hand through his boyish-bieber hair. "You wanna, maybe, go with me?"

Quinn looked over to Artie and then back up to Sam. "Artie and I have to work on our biology project."

"Oh, right biology." Sam's expression dropped until he came up with what he thought was the most brilliant idea ever. "Tina and I actually have to work on ours too. We should all get together and work on them. Yeah, it could be like one big enterprise of study. You can be the captain of course." He laughed to himself and slipped into his worn Bones impression. "Damn it Quinn!" He palmed his face and dropped his shoulders. "Sorry, I had to."

Sighing, Quinn didn't know what was worse. The fact that Sam had just made a Star Trek reference or the fact that she knew it was a Star Trek reference. After seeing the horrified look in Artie's eyes, her decision was made. "I don't think that's a good idea." Sending a look over to Tina, she hoped Sam would get the picture.

"What? C'mon Artie, you're with me on this right?" Sam pleaded with his eyes.

"Um…I-I…" Artie began stammering as his hands twisted in his lap.

"We're good. Maybe next time, alright?" Quinn's features held staunchly in a stern expression. "Thanks anyways."

As Sam walked away defeated, something worse walked in.

Puck. Was. Back.

"What's up grade-A milf?" Puck sauntered his way over to Quinn, dropped into the seat next to her and slung his arm around her shoulders. "Miss me?"

"Hardly" Quinn rolled her eyes and promptly removed Puck's arm.

Puck leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs out and getting comfortable. "My place's parental free for the rest of week." His eyes trailed along her form suggestively. "What do you say? You. Me. My room. Could be fun."

Quinn scoffed. "You just got out of juvie!"

"So…?" Puck held his hands out. "Wait a minute…." He pulled back slightly and eyed the blond girl down. "You seeing someone? Damn girl, I was only gone for like…two weeks."

Crossing her arms, Quinn clenched her jaw and spoke through gritted teeth. "That is none of your business."

"It is my business if my baby mama is running around with some other dude."

Artie had remained silent, keeping his eyes turned to the other side of the room, but he couldn't just sit idly by. "Leave her alone. She doesn't want to talk about it."

Disregarding Artie's words, Puck stood up with hands on his hips and shook his head in disbelief. "I thought we agreed we would try this out?"

"I-I…I can't deal with this right now." It came out more in a staggered breath than in anger as Quinn tore out of the choir room just as Mr. Schuester, Finn (with pants on), Kurt, and Mercedes entered.

Artie, Puck, Sam, and Mr. Schuester exchanged a series of looks before turning towards the door and yelling "Quinn!"

Growling like a giant bear, Santana shot up in her seat with hair messed and eyes glaring. "I swear I will cut you all!"

* * *

After the last period let out, Artie found Quinn standing at her locker holding her phone tightly against her chest. After what happened in the morning, Quinn was quieter than usual all through school, and now she looked more troubled than anything.

"Wheel you to the choir room?" Artie offered as he pulled up next to her.

"Huh? Oh, hi Artie." She glanced back at her phone, gripping it even tighter. "What's up?"

"Uh, glee practice. You ready?" In an attempt at chivalry, Artie extended his elbow out and waited for her to grab it…but she didn't.

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut as she rubbed at her temples. "I forgot."

Artie reached out and held on to her free hand (in a friendly way of course, they were friends…just…friends). "You okay? Did Puck bother you again?"

"Huh? No…" She left her hand in his. "I-I have to go. I need to get home." Picking up her bag, she pulled her hand out of his. "Tell Mr. Schue, okay."

Artie adjusted his glasses and stared down into his lap at his hands. "What about our project? What about Aims?"

"You can handle it right? We were almost done." She called out over her shoulder as she already started running away. "Tell Aimee I'm sorry."

Hanging his head low, Artie turned his wheelchair around and wheeled himself to the choir room…alone.

_

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to all of you fantastically awesome people who have reviewed, favored, and/or alerted. Your treat of choice for all of you! =)_

_Sorry for the lack of Quartie in this chapter and what I hope isn't too OOC drama. I promise there will be more Quartie action (hopefully it'll be cute) in the next one._

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting at her window sill, Quinn hugged her knees close to her chest and watched as the passing cars went by. Resting her cheek against her knees, she tried to figure out how things had gotten so messed up. It was supposed to be her year. It was _supposed _to be perfect and…normal. She wasn't supposed to be a divorce kid caught in the midst of a love triangle with two _boys _whom she hardly had any interest in.

"_No, you explain to me why your lawyer is calling our daughter at school and scheduling a deposition."_

It had been over an hour since Quinn informed her mother about the call. Calmly, her mother had brushed the hair out from her face, told her to stay in her room while 'mommy handles it,' and said 'everything will be alright.' So for an hour, Quinn had been hugging her knees to her chest, watching the passing cars go by, and listening to the infuriated screams of her mother as they resonated through the thin walls.

"_I will fight you, Russell! I will fight you to the end if you think you can take our house from us!"_

Quinn clamped her eyes shut as she fought the losing battle against her tears. It was her fault all of it was happening. Hers and the two words she would live the rest of her life despising…'trust me.'

"_She is your daughter!"_

No she wasn't. Her father disowned her the moment he found out about the pregnancy (really Finn? Singing? How was that a good idea?) and within a single breath, she was no longer daddy's little girl.

"_Don't you hang up on me, Russell. Russell! Russell! Damn it!" _The sound of her mother's exasperated sigh became overpowered by the crash of the phone hitting the wall.

As Quinn's mother let herself into the bedroom, Quinn wiped her tears away and moved over to her bed.

"Oh Quinnie…" Her mother took a seat next to her and petted her long silky hair. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay mom." She turned away and wrapped her arms protectively around her midsection.

"No, it's not, but I promise it will be. I swear." Placing a kiss on the top of Quinn's head, her mother attempted to offer a comforting smile before leaving Quinn alone with her thoughts.

Sniffling, Quinn laid back into her bed and clung to the stuffed elephant that her father had won for her at a carnival when she was four. It had always been her favorite, but now…now it was just an antagonizing reminder. In a fit of heartache, she threw the elephant across the room and slammed it against the door. She didn't need a reminder…she needed a distraction. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed a friend and there was only one person she could think of.

Grabbing her phone off the night stand, she smiled as she noticed a missed text message from the one and only Artie Abrams.

_Everything okay? We missed you at glee. Call me if you need anything._

It was weird when she thought about. A month ago he was nowhere to be found when it came to her contacts log, and now they were on texting terms? More than texting terms…they were friends? As odd as it seemed, she found herself happier because of it and she wouldn't have had it any other way. Artie was her friend and she was his.

Without a second thought, she highlighted his name and hit the send key.

"_Quinn?" _He didn't even say 'hello.' He just answered with her name, sounding as though he thought the caller id on his phone was lying to him. It was sort of cute, she had to admit.

"Hi…I, uh, I got your message. Sorry for running out on you guys. Mr. Schue wasn't mad, was he?"

"_He was fine with it. H-how are you doing? Are you okay?"_ Less than thirty seconds into the phone call and she was already feeling better. It was nice knowing that someone cared enough to ask…and meant it. _"I was worried about you…everyone was. Well, except for maybe Santana."_

"I just have a lot on my mind right now." Between home, school, glee, and the Cheerios, she was in desperate need of a break. "I didn't feel like singing."

"_You can unload on me." _It sounded so genuine and he offered so quickly that it caused her to arch an eyebrow in disbelief. Aside from Finn and occasionally Sam, Quinn didn't have much experience when it came to guys being sweet and offering an ear. Most of the boys she knew were more like Puck with the sporadic gestures of caring combined with the expectation of sex. _"I mean, if you want to that is. I don't mind."_

"No, I'm…um…" She should have probably taken the opportunity to vent, but she wasn't that kind of person. She was more of the type of girl that bottled everything up until it exploded into a burst of bitchiness. Slowly, she was working on it…very slowly. "You think you could…distract me? Make me forget…just…just for a little while?" Their conversation stalled, silence being the only thing streaming through the headset. At his lack of response, she began to worry that she had done something wrong or if it was too much to ask of him. "Artie?"

"_It's still early and…um…uh…" _

She could hear his nervous gulps through the phone and could easily imagine him staring down into his lap as he adjusted his glasses. "Um uh what?" She teased in a light tone.

"_Who are you talking to? Is that Quinn! Hi Quinn! Hi!" _

It took everything in Quinn not to laugh at the distinct sound of a hyperactive five year old yelling in the background.

"_Yes, now go away." _Artie's voice held the perfect mix of playfulness and irritation (as any good older brother should possess) as Aimee relentlessly begged him to remind Quinn about their tea party. Sighing, he gave in as always. _"Aims wants to remind you about her tea party. It's not too late. You should come over…if-if you want to. Y-you don't have to if you-"_

"Is that okay?" She cut him off before he could retract the invite. Getting out of the house sounded like a really good idea. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"_Nonsense. Mom was already expecting you because of our project and…it'd be nice to have my partner back." _He chuckled awkwardly and Quinn could almost picture the blush creeping along his cheeks. _"Things are messier without you."_

"Um, yeah okay. We do need to finish our project, right?" If she was being honest, she would have wanted to go over whether or not they had anything to work on, but the popular head cheerleader in her felt as though she needed a valid reason to go over to a 'geek's' house; even if the geek happened to be on the football team. Sometimes being on top sucked.

"_Yep…" _He drew out the single syllable, popping the 'P' at the end.

"Okay then…I guess I'll…see you soon. Bye." Tossing her phone in her bag, Quinn bit down on her lip and rushed to her closet to grab a deep pink cotton dress and a grey cardigan. It was all for the tea party of course…really. It had nothing to do with Artie or the fact that she was actually a little excited to hang out with him. With his help maybe, just maybe, she had a chance at a normal year after all.

* * *

Waiting in the garage (or what was better known as the Abrams' family man cave), Artie busied himself with playing Rock Band. His dad used to laugh at him and ask why he didn't just play his actual guitar, but something about being called a rock legend after gold starring a song on expert was extremely gratifying. It gave him the sensation of making it big, something he figured he would never have the chance to experience. The closest he came to that feeling was when he was performing with the glee club, which was why he joined in the first place. And why did he remain in glee club after what happened with both Tina and Brittany? Especially with both relationships ending with a figurative punch to the gut? He was a man. He could admit it. It was mainly because of Quinn and because of that, he wanted to make sure he was there for her as much as she had been for him. That was the sole reason he asked her to come over again. That and to work on the project…honestly. That's it.

"Artie look! Quinn's here! Look! Look! Artie look!" Aimee jumped up and down as she dragged Quinn into the garage. "Artie! Stop playing and look!" She whined using the little kid voice that was more adorable than annoying.

Quitting out of the song, Artie placed the plastic guitar back on its stand and spun his chair around. His breath abandoned him as he caught his first glimpse of Quinn being tugged on by his paint covered baby sister. Pink was definitely Quinn's color and Artie was almost positive it was now his new favorite color.

Aimee ran over to her brother, grabbed on to his handle bars and began pushing with all the might she could muster. "I let her wear one of my tiaras since she didn't have her own." When Artie patted his lap, Aimee gave up on her quest, scurried her way onto him and motioned for him to wheel them over to Quinn. "Do you like it?"

He did. It was a cheap plastic bargain bin tiara, but with its vibrant pink coloring and shimmering silver plastic jewels, it went perfectly with Quinn's outfit. She looked like a princess.

Realizing he was staring, Artie shook his gaze away. "Aims, why don't you see if mom needs help with dinner?"

In a pout, Aimee hopped off her brother's lap, folded her arms and brought her chin to her chest. "But I wanna play with you and Quinn. The tea party's ready and Mr. Pig won't wait much longer."

"I tell you what…" Quinn knelt down and tapped Aimee on the nose. "After your brother and I finish our project, we'll start the party. That way there won't be any distractions."

The little girl wrinkled her brow and tilted her head in confusion. "But we already finished it. See…" She lifted her hands up so Quinn could see the paint covering them. "...I helped."

Standing up, Quinn saw that their diorama had indeed been completed. There was even an Aimee sized hand print in the middle of the ocean scene. Artie took to looking at the ceiling, at the speakers in the corners, at the mini fridge…basically at anything, but her. When she finally captured his eyes, he shrugged and smiled crookedly. "I was working on it when you called."

Quinn smirked and shook her head before placing her hand on Aimee's back and guiding the little girl into the house. "How about after dinner?" She offered as an alternative. "Just you and me?"

Aimee turned around to face Quinn and looked up at her with wide blue eyes. "What about Artie? He has to be there too!"

"I thought it was girls only?"

"But he's King Arthur! Duh, he doesn't follow any rules silly!" Aimee giggled as she ran away to find her mom, leaving Artie alone with Quinn.

Sheepishly, Artie rolled himself over to Quinn who was standing with arms crossed and a knowing expression covering her features. So he lied about needing to finish their project. Big deal. Friends lie to help other friends sometimes. Right?

"Sorry I finished it without you. There wasn't much to do. If you want to leave, I'll understand."

She didn't say anything right away. She just smiled and brought her hands to where the tiara sat on her head, hovering over it in hesitation. "I don't think I've worn one of these things since I was like six." She let out a laugh-like exhale. "God, I must look _so _ridiculous."

"No…" His gaze softened and his voice turned sincere. "…you look like a princess." As soon as he said those words, he felt like slapping himself. Coughing, he cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses and tried his best to save himself from further embarrassment. "I mean, that is the theme right? Princesses?"

"Yeah…theme." Staring at the floor, Quinn moved passed Artie and took a seat on the couch. "So, what were you doing?"

"I was playing Rock Band, but I-I can stop if you want to just watch TV or something." He wheeled himself next to her.

"I actually like that game." To his surprise, Quinn stood up and grabbed the drum set, bringing it over to the couch. She set herself up nonchalantly behind the drums and held on to the drum sticks as if it was no big deal. "C'mon, I'll play with you."

Artie could hardly believe it. Did Quinn just agree to play a game with him? Tina had never played a game with him…ever. "Really? I didn't know you played."

Quinn rolled her eyes and released a sharp breath. "You really believe I dated Finn all that time and he never once made me play something? Have you not met him? Besides, he thought it was a good way to teach me how to play the drums. It didn't work by the way." She attempted to twirl the sticks only to have them drop. "I still suck, but…" She held up her hand. "I swear I can hold my own on medium." She ended with a soft laugh.

"You have got to be the coolest girl ever." He said it under his breath, just quietly enough that she didn't hear it. "So…" He searched his brain for the best way to do what Sam had begged him for. Before glee practice started, Sam ambushed him, saying something about Artie being his wingman and if Artie would put in a good word for him with Quinn. He didn't really want to get involved, Quinn was smart enough to make up her own mind about people, but he did promise he would try. One thing Artie Abrams was not was a breaker of promises. "Speaking of Finn…what do you think of Sam?"

Quinn twisted her features into a dumbfounded expression. "Speaking of Finn? How did you get from Finn to Sam?"

"I don't really know." Sighing, Artie buried his face in his hands. "I promised Sam I would put in a good word for him."

She chuckled. "And you call this putting in a good word? Smooth…"

Twisting his hands in his lap, he shrugged. "I respect your opinion and your decisions. If you've already decided that you don't want to be with Sam, or Puck, or anyone, I'm not going to try and convince you otherwise. It's your choice to make and I refuse to influence it. All I have to say is…do whatever _you_ want."

Leaning back into the couch, Quinn held on to her elbow from across her body. "I don't know what I want. No, actually…" She tilted her head and shifted her gaze to the floor in contemplation. "…I think I do. I want to work on me, on getting my life back on track. I want my parents to stop fighting. I want Rachel to fall in a ditch somewhere. I want both Mr. Schue and Ms. Sylvester to take a pill. I want more than anything to get out of this loser town. And even though it is such a girly thing to want, I want to be with someone. The funny thing is, I know neither Sam nor Puck is that someone." She released a staggered breath as Artie sat quietly and listened. She was finally talking, finally opening up, and he wasn't about to mess that up. "When I'm with Puck…I'm Quinn, head cheerleader and top of the food chain. It's what I am, but when I'm with Sam…I'm just a normal girl without any worries, which is want I want to be. I keep thinking that if I could just find someone that I can be who I am and who I want to be with, everything would finally fall into place. Is that stupid?" Propping her elbow on the arm rest, she hid her face in her hand. "It is, isn't it?"

Wheeling himself closer to her and moving the drum set away, Artie placed his hand on her knee and aimlessly rubbed light circles with his thumb. "That's not stupid. I bet everyone thinks like that at some point in their lives. I know I do."

"Heh…" The corners of her mouth twitched with a contained smile as she stared down at his hand on her knee.

"What?" Noticing what she was looking at, Artie hastily lifted his hand and began pulling away. "Sorry…" Before he could recoil completely, she reached out and took a hold of his hand.

"I think I just realized something."

When she started rubbing the back of _his _hand with _her _thumb, Artie thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest. Which was crazy, right? Like he had been saying, they were friends…and that was all they were ever going to be. He was lucky enough to be able to call her that. "Wh-what did you realize?"

She smiled again, this time without trying to contain it. "Just…something. Maybe I'll tell you later. C'mon, let's play." She released his hand and sat up. "Sorry, did you want to play the drums? I didn't even ask."

"Um…" Artie scrunched his lips to the side and scratched the back of his head. "I can't really play the drums." At her confused expression, he pointed to the foot pedal and then pointed to his legs.

"Oh…" Quinn bit her lower lip and after some thought, she stood up. "I can fix that." She walked over to Artie's chair, held on to the handle bars and wheeled him over to the edge of the couch. After getting him in place, she moved the drum set so that it was directly in front of him, handed him the sticks, and moved the pedal to the side. "See, now I can work the pedal for you and you can play the drums. What song do you wanna try?" She grabbed the controller and began scrolling through the list of songs.

Artie blinked a bunch of times, he was near speechless. It wasn't like she had made it possible for him to walk or anything as extreme as that, but she was making it possible for him to do something he assumed and accepted he wouldn't be able to do. As simple as it was, it meant so much to him.

"Artie? What do you want to play?"

As she sat there in her pink and silver tiara searching for the first song he would ever play on the drums, Artie couldn't help, but stare. She was more than just cheerleader Quinn or a normal girl without any worries. She was a princess…and he liked her that way.

* * *

_A/N: As always, thanks for reading! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I had to fast forward a few things so I hope it doesn't feel too forced. Ah, I guess I'll just have fall back on to the saying: Que sera, sera._ =)


	6. Chapter 6

_-RING-_

"Class, remember the test is on Monday, as in this coming Monday. Prepare. Study. It's good for you!" The biology teacher spoke in a heightened volume in a futile attempt to overpower the ringing of the bell and the shuffling sounds of the students gathering their belongings.

Wearing a blithely smile, Quinn caught up to Artie as he exited the classroom and coyly bumped her hip against his wheelchair. "We so aced the presentation." She beamed with pride. "We make a good team."

Popping his collar, Artie dipped into his silky smooth playa voice. "That's what you get when you roll with A-to the-R-to the-T-I-E. Nothing, but A's ye-yeah!"

Hanging her head forward, she palmed her forehead and began snickering softly. He didn't know if she was laughing at him or because him (what was the difference, again?) so he did the only thing he could do. He chuckled awkwardly and adjusted his glasses. Turning completely red, Artie stared straight ahead and focused on wheeling himself down the hallway. Sometimes he was too dorky (a.k.a. too cool) even for himself.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed and came to a stop at her locker. "Do you want to stop by your locker before heading to the cafeteria?"

Artie's expression widened. Did Quinn just imply that they were going to be eating together? As in next to each other? In the cafeteria where other people would see them? Awesome! Awesome because…because that's what friends do. They eat lunch together...yeah. "I can wait until after. I'm starving." He patted his stomach. "Let's hope they're serving something edible today."

In mid bag to locker book exchange, Quinn dropped her jaw and eyed Artie down as if he sprouted another head. "Please tell me you're joking." She placed a hand on her popped hip. "You did bring your own lunch, right?"

"Was I supposed to?"

Her eyes widened. "Not if you want to contract the surprise part of meatloaf surprise."

Artie grimaced. Meatloaf surprise was every student's worst nightmare when it came to lunchroom meals. No one knew what the surprise consisted of, but the rumor this year was that it contained grounded up baby teeth. Last year, people were convinced it was a gallon of sweat donated from the faculty. Needless to say, everyone did what they could to avoid it. Only parents of the cruel genre sent their kid to school without a packed lunch on meatloaf surprise day.

"You didn't bring anything, did you?" She shook her head at his misfortune. "You must really hate yourself."

He pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. "In my defense: the lunch menu is out of my sight range. There was no way I could have known."

"Right, and the menu that is sent home?" She raised a disbelieving brow. "That was out of your sight range as well?"

He shrugged. "It can't be that bad, right?"

Sighing, she retrieved her red and white lunch bag (the one that went hand in hand with her cheerleading uniform) from her locker and opened it. "Here…" She pulled out a plastic wrapped sandwich and handed him half of it. "It's turkey." Blushing slightly, she released a breathy laugh. "My mom still thinks I'm eight or something. She even cuts the crusts off."

Artie couldn't stop himself from smiling. The sandwich was a little soggy and there was more lettuce than turkey, but Quinn (Princess Quinn) was sharing her lunch with him. Without being asked, no less. "I think it's cute. Thanks Quinn." He took a hefty bite out of the middle as she simpered at his impatience.

"No problem. I doubt I would be able to sit there and watch you eat meatloaf surprise without gagging myself." Slinging her bag loosely over her shoulder, Quinn shut her locker and nodded towards the cafeteria. "C'mon, I have some grapes too."

Placing the half sandwich in his lap, Artie gripped his wheels and gave them a push. It didn't take more than a second for him to realize that Quinn wasn't following. "You forget something?" He spun his chair around and when he glanced up at her, she looked tensed. Her brows were wrinkled, her mouth agape, and she was staring blankly past him down the hall. "Quinn?"

"Mom?" It came out breathy and anxious. "Mom? Wh-what are you doing here?"

Ignoring the boy in the wheelchair, Ms. Fabray breezed past Artie and wrapped her fingers about Quinn's elbow. "You have to come with me…" When Quinn continued to stand there flabbergasted, Ms. Fabray tightened her hold. "Now, Quinnie."

"But, I'm in school. I can't just leave. What about Cheerio practice?"

Ms. Fabray visibly clenched her jaw. Artie was starting to get a little worried. The only time a parent visited the school was when their child was in trouble or if something really bad happened at home. Artie knew there was no way that Quinn could be in trouble, so whatever reason brought Ms. Fabray to the halls of McKinley High during school hours had to have been severe.

"Quinnie, please! Don't make this anymore difficult. Just come with me." Ms. Fabray tugged on her daughters arm.

As she was being dragged away, Quinn tossed her lunch bag onto Artie's lap and called out. "Here, start without me. I'll meet you later, okay?"

"Okay…" Artie watched as Ms. Fabray barreled through the crowded hall, yanking Quinn along the entire way.

Quinn was crazy if she expected Artie to start without her. He was much too worried about her. As far as Artie was concerned, he was going to remain exactly where he was and wait because…that's what friends do.

* * *

After school let out, Artie wheeled himself over to Quinn's locker. She never made it back or to the cafeteria and he hadn't seen her since her mother dragged her out of school so he was becoming more than just a little worried. He spotted Santana heading towards the locker rooms and called out to her. "Santana! Hey, wait up!"

She spun around in a huff, her ponytail flipping forcefully. "And you are talking to me because?"

"Do you know where Quinn is?" It came out more panicked than he intended.

Santana scoffed. "You think I keep tabs on little miss goodie tattle tales? Please." Rolling her eyes, she turned on a heel and walked away.

Searching the halls, Artie was unable to find Quinn anywhere and decided (grudgingly) that he should give up. Defeated, Artie made his way towards the back exit. It was still the only entrance/exit with a ramp. Apparently, Principal Figgins hadn't found an economical contractor yet. As he turned a corner, he spotted Mike and Tina. Their hands were clasped between them and they both looked solemn with their eyes diverted to the ground and their foreheads resting against one another. Mike brought his hand to Tina's cheek, rubbing it softly with his thumb, and then Artie felt it. Nothing. He wasn't jealous or hurt. He didn't feel the need to turn away or hide. There was no longing within his heart and there wasn't any resentment. He felt absolutely nothing.

In that moment, he knew. He no longer had feelings for one Tina Cohen-Chang.

Feeling more liberated than ever, he wheeled passed the couple without a care, head held high and a smile on his face, and exited the building.

His happiness fell to the wayside when he heard the sniffling sounds of a girl crying. Quinn was sitting on the bottom step next to one of the bushes that lined the school's walls, with her knees held close and her face buried in her arms.

"Quinn?" Hurriedly, Artie maneuvered himself down the ramp and pulled up in front of her. "Quinn, what's wrong?"

Ignoring him, she continued to sob as her nails dug deeper into her flesh.

"Please, talk to me." In an attempt at comfort, he rubbed her upper arm lightly, but she jerked away and his hand fell. "Quinn?" It pained him to see her so broken, so hurt. "Tell me what I can do to help."

Bitterly, she laughed. "There's nothing you can do."

"I might surprise you." His voice dripped with sincerity as he was willing to try anything to console the tear streaked girl before him. "Tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong?" Her jaw constricted as she tensely shook her head. "He hates me alright!" Angrily, she wiped her tears away, but she didn't stop crying.

"Hates you? Who hates you?" He was becoming upset. All he needed was a name and he was prepared to lay the smack down on whoever hurt her.

Staring down at the pavement, she shook her head again.

"Quinn? Who hates you?" He attempted to rub her upper arm again and this time she didn't jerk away. "You can tell me."

"My dad!" She cried out as sobs racked her slender form. "My parents finalized their divorce today and he fought for the house instead of me." In tears, she fell forwards, her arm falling across his legs and her eyes hiding themselves against her forearm. "He doesn't even want the right to visit me." She continued to pour out her pain as Artie petted her hair soothingly. "Now, mom and I have to find some place else to live. I know he's disappointed in me, but I can't believe he doesn't even want the option to see me. Let alone the fact that he's taking our home away."

"Shhh. Shhh." Artie continued to pet her hair. "Don't take this the wrong way, but your dad is an idiot if he thinks he can go even one day without seeing you." When she lifted her head to look up at him, he took the opportunity to wipe her tears away.

"I'm so sorry." She pulled away and took over wiping her own tears. "God, I am such a mess!"

Shaking his head, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"What are you doing?"

"Come here" He tugged her onto his lap and brought his hand to her chin. "Look at me. You, are _not _a mess. You wait, one day your dad is going to wake up and realize what a monumental mistake he made. Trust me, his greatest regret will be letting you go. I know it would be mine." Keeping his hand at her chin, he brushed away her tears with his thumb as they continued to roll down her cheek.

Her expression twisted in a mix of pain and comfort as her hazel-green eyes met his blue ones. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

With gaze softened and voice heartfelt, he told her the truth. "Because…you're a princess and you deserve nothing less."

She choked on a gasp-like sob, refusing to drop his gaze. Having her so close and smelling of sweet vanilla caused Artie's heart to race. He became caught within her beauty.

A moment later their eyes remained locked on each other. A moment after that, the distance between them was lessening. And a moment after that, their lips brushed hesitantly against one another.

It took a second for her to kiss him.

It took two seconds for him to kiss her back.

It took three seconds for her arms to wrap around his neck.

It took four seconds for his hand to cup her cheek.

And it took five seconds for her to pull back in shock.

"Oh God." She clasped a hand over her mouth. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. Oh God." With staggered breaths, she jumped out of his lap, grabbed her bag, and bolted without sending a second glance in his direction.

At a lost for breath and at a lost for words, Artie ran a shaky finger along his lips and watched as his princess ran away.


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting at the edge of her bed, surrounded by stacks of boxes containing everything she owned, Quinn stared vacantly at the floor. There was only one thing on her mind. It wasn't her parents (or more accurately, her parent and the man who didn't want her) that she couldn't stop thinking about. It had nothing to do with cheer routines or glee songs. It didn't even involve the biology test that she failed to prepare for all weekend. No, the only thing inhabiting her thoughts was him.

She kissed him.

_She _kissed him.

She _kissed _him.

She kissed _him_?

No matter how many times she repeated it and no matter where she placed the infliction, it was always the same. She kissed Artie Abrams. On the lips. On purpose. Because…she wanted to? That was the most shocking thing. There were millions of excuses she could employ as to why she leaned in and pressed her lips delicately against his.

She suffered from a momentary lapse of sanity.

She was feeling overly vulnerable and her need for comfort took control.

She tripped and fell into him…while sitting on his lap. She recognized that one was a bit of a stretch.

There were an endless amount of explanations, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she kissed him because…she wanted to.

That's right, Quinn Fabray was kind of…sort of…into Artie Abrams.

He made her feel special. He made her feel like everything was falling into place even though everything in her life was in shambles. It was a little crazy, sure. A little unconventional, but the beautiful head cheerleader found herself falling for the school's resident geek.

All weekend, Quinn split her time between pacing her room and chewing on her nails as she tried to sort through her mess of thoughts and find exactly what had caused her to flip all of a sudden.

Was it because he seemed to genuinely care and listened to her?

Was it because he told her she was pretty and called her a princess?

Did it happen when he told Puck to back off or when he called her father an idiot?

Did it happen when he said 'trust me' and she found herself no longer despising the words?

Maybe it happened after he got her to open up and she admitted to wanting someone she could be who she was and who she wanted to be with, only to realize that she already had it?

The correct answer? All of the above. Things were happening so fast (she had only intended to befriend him and be there for him if he needed someone to relate to) that almost every sign blew right past her, but after her admission and after his hand fell to her knee, things slowed down.

They were no longer Quinn and Artie: two completely different people living on opposite ends of the popularity spectrum. They were simply Quinn and Artie: two surprisingly similar people who enjoyed each other for exactly who they were and who they wanted to be.

Though she successfully sorted through most of her thoughts, her feelings beyond what she felt about the kiss were still a little murky. Sure, she could admit she was falling for him, but she had a reputation to protect and she wasn't fully convinced that she was ready to jump in head first. Not to mention, she had no idea where he stood (sat) when it came to all of it. He didn't try to contact her all weekend and she didn't try to contact him. For all she knew, he hadn't been fazed by the kiss at all.

She didn't know what she wanted exactly. What he was feeling exactly. What he was going to say or what would happen between them, but she did know what she was going to do. She was going to go to school, find him and tell him the only thing she was positive about.

She didn't regret kissing him.

* * *

Once she arrived at school, Quinn made a bee line for the library where she knew Artie would be studying. It was where he always went the morning of a major test.

As she made her way to the back of the library, she spotted him sitting at the corner table. With a small timid smile, Quinn silently approached and took the seat next to him. "Hi…"

Blushing, he closed his text book and turned towards her. "Hi…"

"So…"

"So..." He repeated.

She bit her lower lip as she began blushing herself. Diverting her gaze, she took to staring at her twisting hands. If she had glasses, she probably would have adjusted them. "…I guess we should talk…about…what happened."

"Don't worry about it." He sat perfectly still; hands motionless, gaze un-diverted and glasses unadjusted. "You don't have to say anything."

She looked up at him confused. Out of all the different scenarios she thought would play out, him saying 'Don't worry about it' wasn't among any of them. "But…"

"I get it." He swallowed hard as he appeared as though he was struggling to keep eye contact with her. "You were feeling vulnerable and we both got caught up in the moment."

"Right…vulnerable…" Her voice was shaky and uncertain.

"It was…nothing." At that, his eyes slipped from hers and he adjusted his glasses. "You don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone and we can go on pretending it never happened." Keeping his head down, he offered a small smile and placed his books on his lap. "I-I'll see you in class. Bye…Quinn."

Quinn sat frozen and more confused than ever as she watched Artie wheel himself out of the library.

* * *

He was an idiot. He didn't mean anything he said. It wasn't nothing. It was quite possibly the best thing that ever happened to him. It was three days later and he could still smell the vanilla scent of her shampoo and he could still taste the sweetness of her kiss lingering on his lips, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. She probably would have laughed at him and that was something he didn't think he could handle.

All weekend, Artie spent his time gathering the courage to call her and then immediately talking himself out of it. It was a wash, rinse, and repeat scenario. He didn't know what the protocol was when it came to a girl, who he found himself falling for more and more every day, kissing him and then promptly running away. It wasn't like that sort of thing happened to him very often…or ever. All he knew was that he liked her.

He, Artie Abrams, had a thing for Quinn Fabray.

She was so beautiful and so easy to be around. She made him feel like there was more to him than just the chair and that he could do just about anything. They had so much in common, it was surprising, and he wanted more than anything to tell her how he felt and express how much the kiss meant to him, but when he saw her enter the library, he panicked.

She was Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader and most popular girl in school while he was just…Artie, he who ranks below the lowest on the totem pole. He was well aware of his position on the social rankings compared to her, and he knew that there was less than a chance that anything more would come of their friendship…no mattered how much he may or may not have wished for more.

As she got closer and closer to him, he began to worry more and more. What if she was coming to tell him too much had changed? What if he was going to lose the friendship he had grown attached to? She was most likely mortified over what happened and was seeking him out to tell him something he knew he didn't want to hear.

He didn't want to lose what little he had of her so he did the only thing he thought would help the situation. With a stony expression, he told her not to worry about it; that it was nothing and left before she had the chance to say anything in hopes it would make any uneasiness vanish. He told her he would pretend none of it happened and nothing's changed.

It was all a lie.

Sighing, Artie wheeled himself down a long stretch of hallway and came to a stop at the school's bulletin board. Finn was standing there with a bewildered expression as he examined a bright blue flyer for the upcoming winter formal. It was early, more than a month in advance, but dances cost money and Principal Figgins wanted to start ticket sales as soon as possible. That way if the school didn't sell enough to cover the expenses, they could cancel it outright without taking a huge loss. From an economical standpoint, it made sense. From a student's, not so much.

"Hey Finn." Artie greeted politely.

"Oh, hey Artie." Scratching his temple, Finn remained focused on the flyer.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure..." Finn furrowed his brow. "Rachel dragged me over here, pointed at the board and then kinda stormed away." He shrugged. "I think she's trying to tell me something."

"She probably expects you to ask her to the dance." Artie commented with a complete lack of enthusiasm. The last thing he wanted to do at that moment was play relationship guidance counselor to an oblivious quarterback.

Finn's expression widened as he slowly caught on. "Huh…that does make a lot of sense." In order to get a better look at it, Finn removed the flyer from the board. "Are you going?"

Shaking his head, Artie shrugged lopsidedly. "I don't think so."

"C'mon man." Finn smiled and nudged him in the arm with the back of his hand. "There must be a special girl out there you want to go with."

"Yeah, but…" Artie adjusted his glasses. There was a girl, and she was more than special, but Artie knew that wasn't going to happen. "I doubt she wants to go with me."

"You never know unless you try, right?" With a shrug, Finn handed him the flyer. "I should go find Rachel. I hope she doesn't make me write an essay about what it means to be a good boyfriend…again."

As Finn left, Artie spotted Quinn standing by her locker at the end of the hall. His breath hitched and everything around him seemed to slow down as Finn's words repeated over in his mind.

_There must be a special girl out there you want to go with…_

He glanced down at the flyer, before lifting his gaze and focusing on the only girl he wanted to go with. Softly, he began to sing...

"She's blood, flesh and bone  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound"

As the hall began to fill with students, each of them holding a bright blue flyer, Artie listlessly propelled himself down the hallway. Through the sea of students, he watched her. She was staring blankly into her locker and chewing on her lower lip; something he always found to be adorable. He stalled in the middle of the hall when he saw Sam walk up to her. Sam was perfect. She was perfect. They looked perfect. When he saw her smile, he turned down a different hall and took the long way to class, keeping his head down the entire time.

"But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen  
Yeah, yeah

'Cause she's so high...  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high...  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high...  
High above me"

The morning passed by as though he had missed it entirely. Before he knew it, he was in biology and staring impassionedly at the back of her head while she concentrated on the test he wasn't concentrating on. Everything and everyone fell to the background. No one seemed to notice him or the fact that he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"First class and fancy free  
She's high society  
She's got the best of everything"

"What could a guy like me  
Ever really offer?  
She's perfect as she can be  
Why should I even bother?"

After the bell rang, he somberly followed her to the cafeteria, staying far enough behind that she didn't take notice of him. As soon as she sat down, she was immediately surrounded by a flash flood of red and white. Cheerleaders and jocks alike were crowding around her and she seemed to be enjoying herself; laughing and smiling with those of her level. Knowing his place, Artie left the cafeteria and took to roaming the empty halls.

"'Cause she's so high...  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high...  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high...  
High above me"

The rest of the day went on seemingly without him, as he paid no attention to any of the teachers, any of the assignments, or any of his classmates. As he headed for the choir room, he spotted Quinn coming down the hall towards him. When she waved at him, he smiled brightly and waited for her. She didn't look like she wanted to run away or wanted to tell him something he didn't want to hear. She just looked like Quinn…his Princess Quinn.

"She comes to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
'Cause what she says sounds so unreal

But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah

'Cause she's so high...  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high...  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high...  
High above me"

When they reached one another, Artie knew Finn was right. He wouldn't know unless he tried.

"Quinn…" Shyly, he captured her gaze with his own. "Can I ask you something…?"

* * *

_A/N: So yeah, that ended weirder and more abrupt than I initially planned. Sorry for that. It was supposed to be "Dancing with Myself"-esque, but it didn't really turn out that way. Oh well =P. The song btw is "She's So High" by Tal Bachman. _


	8. Chapter 8

She said yes. Artie could hardly believe it. Quinn actually said yes. Alright, yeah…it wasn't like he asked her to be his girlfriend or anything (he was working up to that), but she did happily agree to be his date for the winter formal and that was cause for excitement.

Artie felt like the man!

Honestly, if he did think so himself, he _was _the man! How many dudes could roll around the school saying they were taking _the _Quinn Fabray to the dance? Exactly one, that's how many.

As he headed for the choir room for yet another early morning meeting, Artie couldn't stop himself from smiling. He couldn't wait to see Quinn. When he left his house, he spotted a bright pink daisy growing in the patch of grass that lined the sidewalk. It reminded him of her, so he picked it and planned on giving it to her. He thought it would highlight her golden locks perfectly.

"There you are. I was waiting for you."

His heart stuttered at the first sight of her. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform, just as she did everyday, but with the early morning light creeping through the halls, she glowed. "You were waiting for me?"

Quinn's shoulders pulled together in a shrug. "Yeah…" Her lips tugged into a lopsided smile. "I like having you with me." Blushing slightly, she nodded towards the choir room. "C'mon, I think everyone is there already."

"Wait…" Artie reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. "I have something for you." Bashfully, he presented the bright pink daisy to her.

Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her free hand. "Oh my God."

"If you don't like it…"

"Are you kidding me?" Smiling wider, she took the daisy and brought it to her nose. "I love it, Artie. Thank you." She placed the flower in her ear and held her hands up in presentation. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful." He didn't hesitate for a moment. Quinn was beautiful and he wanted her to know it.

Biting her lower lip, she smiled. "Wheel me to the choir room?" She winked at him before moving to take a hold of his handle bars.

Yep...Artie was the man!

* * *

"Self-expression!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed as he wrote the words on the white board. "Who can tell me what it is?"

Brittany raised her hand. "A check-out line."

"Um…no." Mr. Schue pressed on without giving Brittany's answer a second thought. "Self-expression is defined as 'the assertion of one's individuality, thoughts, or emotions through the use of creative means'…and in our case, a song. I want all of you to dig deep within yourselves and find a song that expresses something you may not be able to express without it."

"If you don't mind Mr. Schue…" Rachel took her spot center stage. "I have the perfect ballad for this assignment that expresses the star I strive to-"

"I appreciate the enthusiasm Rachel, but I need you to dig a little deeper." Mr. Schue guided Rachel back to her seat before addressing the group once again. "There are a wide range of emotions that we all suppress everyday in our lives. I want each of you to find what's beneath the surface. Be it love, passion, anger, struggle, fear, heartache, pride, hope or anything else. I want you to embrace what's there and find a song that expresses it. And remember, just like emotions, there are a wide range of songs beyond ballads." He paused to give Rachel a pointed look. "You guys can sing, rap, get funky…whatever, as long as it expresses something personal about you and who you are."

Artie leaned over to Quinn and whispered, "I really like this assignment."

"Really?" Her expression twisted unpleasantly. Quinn hated the assignment. There was no way she was going to get up in front of everyone and express something personal. What was she supposed to sing about? Her problems at home? No way.

Slipping into a suggestive tone, Artie lowered his voice. "Yeah woman…look at me. I'm drownin' in individuality. I gots to let it out somehow, you know how it is." He flicked his nose with his thumb and let loose a velvety laugh.

Grinning, Quinn shook her head and hid her face in her hand. She didn't know when she started finding all the little quirks that made up Artie Abrams to be cute, but none the less…she did.

"Okay guys…" Mr. Schue's voice cut in. "You have your assignment, now go get your self-expression on!"

In snickers at Mr. Schue's expense, everyone began gathering their things and dispersing.

"I'm gonna head to the computer lab and try and find a song. You want to come?" Artie offered with pleading eyes. "I can help find you something to sing."

"As fun as that sounds…" Quinn tried to sound sincere, but her lack of interest in the assignment poured through her words. "…I think I'll stop by Ms. Pillsbury's office instead."

Artie scrunched his brows together in confusion. "Why?"

"Apparently we need to discuss my parents' divorce and whatnot." Her eyes fluttered as she sighed. "I might as well get it over with."

"Oh…" He seemed worried, but thankfully for her sake, he didn't linger on the matter. "I'll see you in class then?"

Quinn simpered at Artie's continued hesitance around her. It was as though he was having a hard time believing that she actually wanted to hang out with him. She thought it to be silly, considering she said yes to going to the winter formal with him and all. "Of course you will."

They exchanged a series of shy smiles before Artie nodded and headed out of the choir room.

Quinn turned around to grab her bag only to find Santana and Brittany standing there with hips popped and eyes glaring. Brittany wasn't glaring so much, but Santana? The girl had daggers shooting out of her eyes.

"What do you want, boob job?" Quinn spat out as she mimicked Santana's aggressive posture. "I'm busy."

"Yeah, busy going completely mental." Santana scoffed.

Brittany tilted her head. "You mean…like the fresh maker?"

Both Quinn and Santana rolled their eyes. "It's all over the school, you know?" Santana crossed her arms as she approached with a satisfied smirk.

Quinn's expression went blank. She didn't know what Santana was talking about, but the last thing she needed to go through was another scandal. She finally got her position back as Queen-Bee and she didn't want to lose it…not again. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." With nose in the air, Quinn extended her neck and feigned confidence.

"It's cute how naïve you are." Santana spoke sarcastically. "You turn down hot, sexy, oh-so ab-licious Sam, but you say yes to Wheels? Are you trying to commit social suicide?"

Shifting her weight from foot to foot, Quinn clucked her tongue in annoyance. "That's ridiculous."

"Listen, I'm only telling you this cause you're supposed to be my social sister or whatever…" Santana flicked her wrist. "…but everyone knows you're only as high as your lowest low and Wheels? He's the lowest. Brits and I don't even acknowledge his existence outside of this room."

"Artie's cool…and…and he's on the football team. He can't be that low." Quinn didn't know what she was saying or why she was getting caught up in Santana's antics. She was flustered. When she woke up in the morning, she was excited and thrilled to see Artie. Everything else fell to the side, but now that Santana was smacking her in the face with the reality of reputation, Quinn found herself unhinged.

"Yeah, he's on the team as a charity case. He might as well be the mascot." Santana scoffed again and leaned in with a gossipy tone. "He may wear the colors, but underneath it all…he's still a capital G geek and if you show up with him everyone will assume you are too." She pulled back with a smug smirk. "Don't believe me? Look at Finn. His stocks been tanking ever since he hooked up with a loser." With a flip of her pony tail, Santana snapped her fingers and headed out of the room. "C'mon Brits, we're out."

Rolling her eyes, Quinn adjusted her backpack and exited. With head held high and hands on her hips, she was prepared to dismiss everything that Santana said…and then it happened. Someone's bag slammed into her shoulder. Another's made contact with her face. She became squished between two high-fiving jocks that didn't seem to notice her. Quinn drew into herself, her shoulders pulling forwards.

She was invisible…again…

* * *

When school was over, Artie headed straight to Quinn's locker, hoping she would be there. She didn't show up for biology and she was nowhere to be found at lunch. Needless to say, Artie was concerned…and more so…he missed her. They had afternoon glee practice and he convinced himself she would be there, but he wanted to be able to talk to her and see her before that.

"Hey Artie." A voice came from behind him.

Smiling, he spun his chair around. When he saw who was standing there, his smile slipped off his face. "Oh, hey Tina." He barely glanced at her. Instead, he continued to scan the halls in search of his blond princess with a pink daisy in her ear. "Have you seen Quinn by any chance?"

"I think she was sitting on the bench by the trophy case." When Artie went to grip his wheels, Tina stopped him. "Mike and I broke up." She said it quickly; like it was a band-aid she had to rip off.

Artie remained silent. He had no idea what she expected him to do with that information. It wasn't as though he still had feeling for her or anything. He liked Quinn. He _really_ liked Quinn.

"It wasn't working out." She shrugged languidly. "Th-the dance is coming up." She brought her eyes to meet his and smiled hopefully. "I was thinking we could...go together. You know, as friends."

Without a shred of uncertainty lining his voice, Artie responded immediately. "As precious as I find you wanting to use me as a rebound to your rebound, I'm going to have to decline." Squaring his shoulders, he straightened in pride. "I'm going with Quinn." With that, Artie gripped his wheels and maneuvered himself around her.

"But…I heard she was going with Sam."

He came to an abrupt halt. It had to be a mistake. There was no way he heard what he thought he heard. When he asked Quinn to the dance, she said yes. She said she was waiting for him to ask her. No, Tina had to have been mistaken. Slowly, he spun around to face Tina again. "Say what?"

* * *

After finding out what he could from Tina and after a not so pleasant run-in with Santana (why did that girl like to play the bitch when it came to his relationships with cheerleaders?), Artie sought Quinn out. They needed to talk and he needed some answers. He found Quinn sitting on the bench, hugging her backpack to her chest and staring blankly at the floor. She still had the bright pink daisy in her ear. He wanted nothing more than to go over to her, take her hand and make her feel better over whatever she was thinking about…then he remembered why he was there in the first place.

He came to a stop in front of her and she turned her eyes away. "Is it true?" The corners of his mouth began to pull downwards.

She didn't respond. She didn't even look at him.

"Quinn…" He tried to remain composed, but the anguish lining his voice was betraying. "Is it true? A-are you going with Sam?"

"I don't know." It came out soft and shaky.

Artie swallowed hard. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Are you going with me?"

She grimaced and hugged her bag tighter. "I-I don't…I don't know."

"What happened?" His voice strained in effort. "D-did I do something?"

"It's not that."

"I don't understand." Wringing his hands, Artie hung his head low as he struggled to resist the urge to touch her. "I thought you wanted to go with me."

"I do, but…" She turned her head to the side and watched as the halls began to empty. "…you don't know how hard it is in this school. People talking behind my back, making assumptions and criticizing my every decision. It's not easy. It's not fair."

"I don't know how hard it is? How can you think I wouldn't know how hard it is?" Softening his gaze, he reached forward and clasped his hands around one of hers. "I go through that kind of stuff daily. We can help each other-"

"It's not the same, Artie." She threw her bag to the side in frustration as her eyes began to water. "People expect certain things from me. I'm the head cheerlead for God's sake and you're…you're…you're just a…"

"I'm just a geek? Yeah…" Nodding bitterly, he withdrew his hands and started reversing away from her. "I guess Santana was telling the truth…again."

"Artie…" His name sounded strangled as her voice caught in the back of her throat.

"I really liked you, Quinn." He looked up at her with a pain ridden expression as he continued to place more distance between them. "I thought you were different, but I see now…you're just like the rest of them." Frowning, he shook his head, turned his chair…and then his already bad day turned worse.

Out of nowhere, one of the bullies Artie was familiar with (he can still recall the rank stench of the porta potty and the taste of every slushie flavor thrown) called out to him. "Hey Wheels!" One second, Artie was turning to the sound and the next…he was hit with a ice cold pink slushie. It hit him in the middle of his chest, soaking his white dress shirt and catching on his suspenders.

"Artie!" Gasping, Quinn rushed towards him and fell to her knees, her hands hovering over the mess.

"Don't…" He jerked his chair away. Every part of him tensed, shaking from the anger and hurt within. "You're the head cheerleader, remember? And I'm…just a geek." Sitting up straight, Artie ignored the cold liquid as it dripped mockingly down his back and chest and wheeled himself away with what little dignity he had left.

* * *

Quinn wandered sluggishly into the choir room in a way she hadn't done since she started hanging out with Artie. Her heart sunk a little at the thought. Once again, she was early…and alone. Looking around the room, her eyes fell to the end of the bottom row. She felt drawn to the seat and the company that would go hand in hand with it, but she denied the urge. Shaking her head woefully, Quinn knew she didn't deserve it.

With a heavy heart, she lumbered her way up to the top row and took a seat as far from where Artie normally sat as possible. Propping her elbows on her knees, Quinn rested her chin on her hand and stared aimlessly at the door.

It wasn't long before the others started filing in. Sam entered with a wide smile and locked eyes with her. Quinn felt her insides twisting as he plopped into the seat next to her and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Please don't touch me." She shrugged out of Sam's hold. Furrowing his brows, Sam offered a quiet apology and quickly removed his arm. Ignoring Sam completely, Quinn went back to focusing on the door. Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina were already seated. Finn and Rachel held hands as they entered. Puck, Mike, Brittany, and Santana arrived shortly after. Everyone arrived and was settling in their seats; everyone except for Artie. Quinn's insides twisted even more so. She knew his absence was her fault.

"Let's get started!" Mr. Schuester began as he entered. "Self-expression, anybody got something to show me?"

"Mr. Schue?" A soft voice accompanied by the sounds of metal clanking and wheels turning (over the past few weeks, Quinn found herself loving the sounds) entered the room. A combination of gasps and laughter filled the air. She didn't need to look to know who was laughing.

"Artie, what happened to you?" Mr. Schue asked even though it was painfully obvious. Artie's bangs were stuck to his forehead, his chair was a gooey mess, and his dress shirt was completely drenched in slushie turning it bright pink.

"I think it's obvious, Mr. Schue." Artie waved off the assistance Mr. Schue offered and wheeled himself to the center of the stage. "If you don't mind, I would like to do my assignment now." He sent a brief disappointed glance at Quinn and boy did she feel it.

She never meant to hurt him. She didn't know what she meant to do. All she knew was that her head was a giant tangled mess.

Mr. Schue nodded and Artie waved Puck over. "Puck…you mind helping me out with this?" Whispering, Artie let Puck in on what he needed. The two bumped fists and Puck grabbed his guitar before joining the rest of the band.

Artie turned his chair around, his back facing everyone. Raising his hand, he began counting off with his fingers.

One…

Two…

At three, Artie spun his chair back around and dove straight in to a song.

"Well, let the geek in the pink take a stab at it  
If you like the way I'm thinkin' baby wink at it  
I may be skinny at times but I'm fat fulla rhymes  
Pass me the mic and I'm a grab at it  
Well, isn't it delicious, crazy way that I'm kissin'  
'Cause baby listen to this, don't wanna miss it while it's hittin'  
Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in  
But don't ever quit cause soon I'm gonna let you in but see"

He started clapping his hands to the beat and getting everyone involved as he rolled himself back and forth along the front row.

"I don't care what you might think about me  
You can vibe without me if you want  
I could be the one to take you home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be a letdown  
But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you out  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge me by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away

Like the geek in the pink  
Like the geek in the pink, yeah haha  
The geek in the pink, yeah"

He pulled up to the bottom step below where Quinn was sitting and stared directly into her eyes. He was sending her a message and she knew it.

"Hey baby look at me go  
From zero to hero  
You better take it from a geek like me  
I can save you from unoriginal dum-dums  
Who wouldn't care if you com...plete him or not"

At that point, Mike joined Artie and started dancing. Everyone was getting more and more into it. Before long, everyone got up and joined. Everyone except for Quinn. She stayed seated, hating herself more and more with every passing second.

"So what I've got a short attention span  
A coke in my hand  
Because I'd rather have the afternoon, relax and understand  
My hip hop and flip-flops it don't stop with the light rock  
A shot to mock you kinda puts me in the tight spot  
The hype is nothing more than hoo-ha so I'm  
Developing a language and I'm callin' it my own  
So take a peek into the speaker and you'll see what I mean  
That on the other side the grass is greener

I don't care what she might think about me  
You'll get by without me if you want  
I could be the one to take you home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be the letdown  
But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you out  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away

Like the geek in the pink  
Well, I'm the geek in the pink, yo  
Geek is the color for fall, I'm the geek in the pink yeah  
So I'm the geek y'all, in the pink y'all.  
Hahah, geek is the color for fall  
I'm the geek in the PINK!"

As Quinn watched everyone surround Artie, high-fiving him and bumping fists, her heart twisted wretchedly. She missed him, she liked him, and she blew it. In that moment, she knew…

Losing Artie wasn't worth any of it.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the delay (especially to you hainsy) and doubly sorry for this chapter. I'm expecting some hate for it, but do not fret! All will be made right in the world of Quartie! Song = "Geek in the Pink" by Jason Mraz._

_VM is My Religion: I'm working on Leaving Neptune. I swear!_


	9. Chapter 9

Pushing past anyone that got in her way, Quinn ran down the halls of McKinley High. Chewing on her thumb nail, she focused on making her way to Mr. Schuester's Spanish classroom. She needed his help. All day, Artie had been skillfully avoiding her.

He arrived at school in the morning minutes before the tardy bell rang. She could only wait for him for so long.

He avoided biology by going to the nurse's office and claiming he was suffering from a headache (damn Puck and his spreading of his slacker secrets).

He even went as far as spending lunch in the computer lab, far away from the cafeteria, while she waited despondently at his locker.

And then, when she was supposed to be leading Cheerio practice and he was supposed to be on the field for football drills, she hears from Finn that he didn't show and that he was heading to Coach Beiste's office instead? No, she didn't like that at all.

The consequences of running out on Ms. Sylvester didn't cross her mind even for half a second as she fled the field. If she was going to fix what happened between them, she would have to do it before it was too late. She had to put an end to their run and avoid each other game before what he thought of her was cemented for good. She wasn't like the rest of them and she wanted to prove it.

"Mr. Schue?" Quinn said, completely out of breath, as she rushed into Mr. Schuester's empty class.

"Quinn? Is something wrong?" Mr. Schuester asked using his concerned teacher's voice as he pushed a stack of ungraded papers aside. "Shouldn't you be with the Cheerios?"

She paused to steady her breathing before continuing. "I need to talk to you about the self-expression assignment."

"It's not due until tomorrow." He chuckled as he walked around his desk and took a seat on the corner of it. "Don't worry. You have plenty of time to-"

"No." She cut him off. "I mean, that's not what I was talking about. I already know what I want to sing." She tried to sound collected, but it came out more dejected than anything. "Can you help me with something…without…?" Anxiously, she bit down on her lower lip. "…asking too many questions?"

"Well, I can't promise anything, Quinn, but if what you need is reasonable. I'm willing to see what I can do." He offered a comforting smile. "Now, what's going on?"

* * *

Ignoring all of the pointed whispers that scattered the surrounding air, Artie wheeled himself the down the hallway towards Coach Beiste's office. He knew he couldn't avoid Quinn forever (he never intended to), but he wanted to put off what it would feel like to see her again for a little while longer.

As much as he tried not to, he still liked her and it still hurt.

Beyond that, he wanted to preserve what was left of his pride. Charity case, geek, socially inept parasite…ab-less; those were all things that never used to bother him. He used to hold his head high and be accepting of who and what he was. He took the constant bullying in stride; never letting it affect him too much. They were just insecure jerks anyways.

After what happened with Quinn though, he realized that he was letting women dictate his life and he was sick of it. He joined the football team for the wrong reasons. It wasn't going to help him get the girl he no longer had feelings for back and it wasn't going to help him keep the girl who he would be forced to see more often than he would be able to handle if he remained.

Football might have been fun, but it was pointless all the same.

"Abrams?" Coach Beiste acknowledged the saddened boy in the wheelchair as he entered. "Why aren't you suited up? I don't care if you're in a chair or not, you gotta do the drills like the rest of them."

"Um…" He forced himself to maintain eye contact, but he could do nothing about the twisting hands that rested in his lap. "I regret to inform that I must resign from the team. I thought it would help me get what I wanted or maybe that there was a possibility I deserved a place on the team, however…" He swallowed hard as the term _'charity case' _reentered his mind. Adjusting his glasses, he pressed on. "It has come to my attention that it won't and…I don't."

"You know, kid." Leaning forward on her desk, Coach Beiste shifted in her chair. "I can't say I'm a fan of quitters. I don't like them and I don't encourage them." Her tone turned serious and expression resolute. "I also don't like it when one of my players believes they made it on the team for any reason other than they deserved it. I don't do hand-outs."

"I-I didn't mean-"

"But…I know a bad day when I see one." She examined his hurt filled eyes knowingly. "You're an asset Abrams and you're a part of this team. If you want to quit, fine. I won't stop you. Like I said, I'm not a fan of quitters."

Interrupting their discussion, a knock came at the door and one of the other football players walked in and handed Coach Beiste a note. After reading the note, she crumpled it up and tossed in the trash can. "Schuester needs to see you in the choir room. Says it's important."

Gripping his wheels, Artie nodded and headed for the exit.

"Abrams…" Coach Beiste spoke as Artie reached the doorway. "If you want to remain a part of this team, I expect to see you on the field tomorrow morning making up the drills you missed. Remember kid, I don't like quitters and I _don't _encourage them."

Artie didn't respond. He didn't think it was necessary. What was the point of being the charity case football player anyways?

* * *

Quinn fretfully paced back and forth in the choir room as she waited for the familiar sounds of Artie approaching. She hadn't been waiting for very long, but the entire time she waited she continued to flip flop between thinking her plan was a good idea to thinking it was silly and that she should just leave before she embarrasses herself.

"Quinn?" Artie's surprised tone pulled her out of her nerve racking thoughts. "What…? Why…? Where's Mr. Schue?"

"He's not here." Full of regret, she stared longingly into his eyes, those eyes that remained blue even when the skies were grey.

Hesitantly, Artie wheeled his way further into the room. "What's going on?" He had a hard time figuring out how he should act. On the one hand, the pang scratching at his heart was screaming at him to run away while on the other hand, his breath still abandoned him upon seeing her.

"I was thinking about what Mr. Schue said. He told us to find a song that expresses something we may not be able to express without it." Biting her lip, she moved over to the piano where her portable stereo was sitting and pressed the play button. "So…just...listen."

The opening notes began to fill the room and shortly after, Quinn's sweet voice broke through.

"You came with the season, as the first swallow sang  
A brown headed stranger, with a five-letter name  
dooo doo doo doo doo doo dooo  
We planted our kisses where the wild berries grow  
My feet sprouted wings and I flew all the way home  
dooo doo doo doo doo doo dooo  
My cheeks red like fire engines racing  
Straight to the heat of your skin  
And I know our-"

"Stop…please just… stop." Artie begged as he turned the music off. "I'm sorry Quinn, but…as nice as this is, it isn't going to work." He turned his chair away and began wheeling himself out of the choir room.

"Artie, wait!" Quinn shakily called out. "Let me explain."

"Explain what exactly?" He stalled his exit, but refused to face her again. Keeping his gaze lowered, Artie turned his head slightly and spoke over his shoulder. "You really hurt me, Quinn. You turned me into a chump. I like you. I really do, but…I can't forgive you. Not yet."

"Artie…" Chocking on his name, she stood frozen. She didn't know what more she could do. She messed up too much and she was losing not only someone she fell for, but her best friend as well.

No, she couldn't just stand idly by and be the scared little girl who doesn't try. Artie was worth more than that. Without a second hiccupping thought, Quinn tore out of the choir room. "Artie, wait!"

When she ran out into the hall, she saw Artie face to face with the pathetic bully who was responsible for the previous day's drive-by (walk-by?) slushie attack. "What are you doing?" She confronted the bully head on.

"Huh? Nothing. I heard my man here was thinking of quitting football. I thought we could discuss his options over a nice cold refreshment." Wearing an idiotic grin, the bully cackled.

"Don't." Well aware of the fact that it would cost her socially, Quinn placed herself between the bully and Artie.

"You protect geeks now, Fabray? What? Having a baby is so last year?" The bully taunted in a mocking tone. "Extra! Extra! The head cheerleader jumped ship and joined the geek squad everybody. Don't worry; there are enough _refreshments _for the both of you."

"Walk away, Quinn." Artie spoke gravely as he tried to push her out of the way, but she didn't budge. "This is how it is, remember? Walk away."

For less than a breath, Quinn began to falter, but then she remembered something Mr. Schuester told her when she was having a rough time the year before.

_Those people didn't part when you walked down the halls; you moved them with your attitude._

Finally it dawned on her. Artie wasn't Puck or Sam or any other boy in the loser school. He was Artie, the boy who she could be who she was (the head cheerleader and top of the food chain) and who she wanted to be (the normal girl without any worries) with at the same time. At that moment though, she needed to be Quinn: top of the food chain and bitch extraordinaire.

With neck extended and hands on her hips, Quinn kept her position between the two boys and took a seat on Artie's knees. Crossing her legs, she held her hand out expectantly. "You know what? I am a little thirsty after all." Confidently, she snatched the slushie out of the bully's hand and took a sip. "Actually, this isn't really doing it for me." Assertively, she stood on her tippy toes, brought the cup over the bully's head, and poured the contents out. The bully stood at a lost as slushie dripped sardonically down his face. "Hmm…that's better." With a haughty smirk, Quinn moved to grab a hold of Artie's handle bars. "C'mon Artie, I'm bored with this Lima loser."

Artie was beyond shocked. Quinn had just stood up for him (in an incredibly sexy and awesome fashion, he might add) and she didn't look as though she regretted it one bit. As soon as he found his voice, he glanced up at his blond, once again, princess. "You do realize you just committed social suicide, right?"

"No I didn't, but even so…" She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "…you're worth it."

At her words, Artie felt all the resentment and pain that built up wash away. She lead them out of the school and brought them to a stop at the very spot where they shared their first kiss; bottom step next to one of the bushes that lined the school's walls. "Come here." Artie tugged her onto his lap.

"Do you forgive me?" She questioned timidly as she chewed on her lower lip. He found it adorable again, just as he did all of the little quirks that made up the one and only Quinn Fabray.

"Are you going with Sam?" He asked even though he was scared of what the answer might be.

She shook her head and spoke definitively. "No."

"Are you going with me?"

Smiling, she nodded enthusiastically. "You were the only one I wanted to go with." She was blushing furiously, but her eyes remained trained on his. "Are you really quitting football?"

Artie dropped her gaze thinking that that was the only reason Quinn was considering going with him again. "Would it be a deal breaker?"

"No…" She responded instantly and brought her hand to his chin, turning his sight back to her. "…but I kind of like the idea of cheering on the sidelines for my boyfriend." The corners of her mouth twitched with the bright smile she was struggling to contain.

He didn't say anything. He simply tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled. She said 'boyfriend' and that was…just…wow. He was her boyfriend and she was his girlfriend. It was settled.

Staring deep into her eyes, he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against hers. Her charming vanilla scent and sweet flavored kisses assaulted his senses in an explosion of passion and emotion. There were no denials stirring between them or pesky interlopers getting in the way. It was just them…being together.

Artie felt like the prince to his princess and Quinn felt like everything was falling into place. Finally, they both got exactly what they wanted (even if it took a while for them realize what it was they wanted)…each other.

Ending the kiss, Quinn simpered against his lips. Sweetly, she rested her forehead against his and whispered, "I'm glad we were partners." She glowed as his eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Yeah, me too." He whispered back.

Wrapping his arms lovingly around her waist, he captured her lips once again and this time…neither prince nor princess ran away.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: So, yep. That's it. The end. Am I forgiven for all the Quartie trouble? lol _

_This is the first multi-chapter fic I've completed so yay on me! =) Thank you to all of you awesome people you have reviewed, favored, and/or alerted. Of course, thanks to all of you that stuck with this and read to the end as well! You guys rock! _

_What did you guys think? Liked it? Hated it? Sorta okay with it?_

_Song = "Bird of the Summer" by A Fine Frenzy. Now I know there is no way Glee would ever cover that song (it's not a single) and the song in its entirety doesn't really apply, but I thought the first verse was too fitting to pass up. "Brown headed stranger with a five letter name?" C'mon, how could I not use it? Also, as much as I wish I could take credit for the "eyes remained blue even when the skies were grey" line, I can't. It's a rewording of a lyrics from fun.'s "The Gambler." I love them (and The Format, Nate R.'s previous band) and wanted to throw a bit of them in. =)_

_Again, thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed the ride! _


End file.
